Revival By Kisses
by ContemplativeCkik
Summary: Kanan organizes a study group, and then immediately regrets that decision. A short, fluffy, silly one-shot because I love these third years with my entire heart


"A study group?" Mari said, surprised. She had been getting her shoes from her locker after school when Kanan had jogged up to her.

"Yeah, I figured that since we have that big math test coming up, we could help each other study for it later tonight?" The blue-haired girl explained. "Dia already agreed, so I was wondering if you wanted to join us?"

" _What_? Dia did? I'm surprised a know-it-all like her would agree to that," Mari chuckled.

"Ah, c'mon, don't say mean stuff like that," Kanan said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "And it's really… mostly to help me study. I'm really bad at math."

"Oh, if that's the case, I'd be glad to help."

Kanan let out a relieved sigh, "Thanks, I wasn't sure if I could sit through Dia lecturing me on graphs for two hours by myself."

* * *

"Why did I think this would be a good idea? In what universe was this a good idea?" Kanan mumbled to herself, arms propped up on the table and her head in her hands while Mari and Dia bickered on either side of her. She wasn't sure what part of her brain had convinced her that those two wouldn't argue as soon as they were within five feet of each other, but it was wrong and also stupid.

"Look, I drew an ice cream cone on this graph by connecting the dots! And on this one there's a dinosaur!" The blonde held up several pieces of graph paper with scribbles all over them, like an inspired first grader had gone to town on them with a crayon.

"Mari for the last time that isn't what graphs are for! This isn't a 'connect the dots' group, it's a study group. And anyway that doesn't look like any breed of dinosaur that I've ever seen because recent research shows that they had feathers and-"

 _ **Thump.**_

Kanan dropped her head onto the table in defeat, arms splayed out flat on top of it, and let out a loud sigh.

"Oh, I think she died." Mari said simply.

"She's not dead, she's probably just as fed up with your ridiculous antics as I-"

" _Nope_ , definitely dead. We have no choice but to revive her."

Dia leaned back, crossing her arms. "And how do you propose we do that?"

"We have to give her kisses until she becomes alive again," Mari explained with a huge grin on her face and a mischievous glint in her eyes, as she leaned down to prop her chin up on the table next to the bluenette.

"I suppose I can't argue with that," Dia shrugged, shuffling to rest her arms on the table, and her head on top of them.

"Kanan, you have to come back to life!" Mari said dramatically, pressing a soft kiss to the girl's cheek.

"Do you know how troublesome you're being, playing dead like this?" Dia mumbled, mirroring Mari's action and gently kissing Kanan's other cheek. The blue haired girl muffled a tiny giggle.

"Press the attack!" Mari bombarded the girl's cheek with more kisses, and Dia did much the same, though a little less energetically.

"Guys stop that tickles," Kanan mumbled, but refused to move.

"Come back to the realm of the living, Kanan! _Revival_!"

"I'm not dead cut it out," she replied between giggles.

"That sounds exactly like something that a dead person would say," Dia said, followed by another soft smooch. Kanan shook the two of them off and picked herself up from the table before letting herself fall backwards to lay on the floor.

"Oh! Zombie!"

"That's not what a zombie is! And I wasn't dead."

"How do we know you're not still dead?" Dia said, one eyebrow raised in mock suspicion.

"Not you too, Dia. We have to study, remember?" Kanan said weakly while trying to fend off the blonde that was attempting to climb over her and resume her kisses armageddon.

"No, _you_ have to study," Dia said with her classic smirk as she leaned down and pressed a short kiss to Kanan's lips.

Mari gasped, " _Secret Weapon_!?" She then quickly followed suit, giving the bluenette an enthusiastic kiss.

"You two are so unfair…"

* * *

Kanan only barely passed the math test.

* * *

Ckik here. Somebody tried to tell me it's too early for Sunshine content. I beg to disagree.

I'm not sure how the third years are the least popular, but I'll make up for it on my own by giving them all of my love. They're so great.

I've been turning this idea around in my head since I listened to the drama CD tracks, so I took a break from writing a NozoEli fanfic that's been giving me a hard time.

Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought, and toss any requests my way if you've got 'em.


End file.
